A Hunter's Mark
by InuLover4Eva
Summary: Due to her father's passing down the family job leaves Kagome stuck and in trouble when she's kidnapped off the street by an evil lord who rules Demongedan: The only bad ass gang out there full of demons. But being saved by one make's her not want to tell her father. Atomi could not take him down after 30 years of training, So what make's him think Kagome can after only 6 months?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I've stopped with A Mirrors Reflection but I thought up a new story and I figured because AMR doesn't seem to be going well, I might as well start a new fic to see how this one goes so those of you waiting for AMR to continue, It may be awhile. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Also, Heads up, I do NOT care what you review my story, I know my spelling and capitalizations as well as my punctuations aren't right so if you find that annoying and you don't like it, Go jump off a cliff :) because I simply don't care ^_^**

 **Character introductions: (Suggestion) You don't have to read them, but it introduces you to who and what is going on. So if you decide not to read them, and later on in the story you come across something that doesn't make any sense then don't blame me because I've warned you :P.**

 _ **Kagome Higurashi:**_

 _ **18, known as the 'Hunter's Devil Daughter', Best friends with Sango Hira and Is a girl who just wanted to be a regular university student and get a degree. All the hunter related stuff was forced onto her by her father, Atomi Higurashi, who happens to be one of the worlds most powerful hunter's. Kagome would refuse the offer if it were one, sadly being forced onto her, she doesn't have a choice. Souta, Her younger brother, Did not like that she got to be the hero out of them. Also wishes demons and humans could just get along.**_

 _ **Atomi Higurashi:**_

 _ **Late 40's, Father of Kagome and Souta Higurashi, Married to Anne Higurashi and leader of the Hunter guild, Forcing the duty to Kagome due to him retiring once he reaches 50, Of course he would of passed the 'Hunter' mark down to his one and only son Souta, but due to the fact that the 'Eldest' of the children must have the mark passed down, leaving it in Kagome's hands.**_

 _ **Anne Higurashi:**_

 _ **Mid 40's, Mother of Kagome and Souta Higurashi, Married to Atomi Higurashi. Anne is a woman who simply wants her kids to be happy, she was frustrated at Atomi for forcing such a heavy burden on Kagome's shoulders but had to face reality and give in to her husbands request. She still treats her children the same and try's not to let anything bad happen to them. Kagome may not feel it, but Anne is always there for her, Secretly cheering her on by the sidelines.**_

 _ **Souta Higurashi:**_

 _ **16, Younger brother to Kagome Higurashi, Best friends with Kohaku Hira and always looks up to his father Atomi Higurashi. With a passion ever since little Souta could carry a weapon, He's wanted to have the mark passed down to him from his father when the time came for Atomi to retire, Sadly, he knew his sister Kagome would get the mark instead of him because of being the eldest. Either way, Souta still looks up to his sister and sticks up for her like a brother should.**_

 _ **Inuyasha Sekushi:**_

 _ **19 (Demon years he would be around 200+) Son of Lord Inu Taisho and Izayoi and younger half brother to Sesshomaru. Attends uni. He is a half demon with an attitude and despises both humans and demons, due to the fact that he was never accepted as a hanyou by others. Hate's his older brother Sesshomaru with a passion, but loves his mother and father dearly, due to the fact that they are the only two who have ever taken him as a regular demon or human, he secretly protects and helps his mother as much as he can.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru Sekushi:**_

 _ **Late 20's, Oldest son to Inu Taisho, Step son to Izayoi and older half brother to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is a gang leader of vicious demons going by the name Demongeden who proclaim to want to rule the world one day. Despises Inuyasha and Izayoi, Inuyasha for being a hanyou, in his eyes, A low life filthy half breed that puts a shame to his family and name and Izayoi for giving birth to him. He despises all humans and hates Atomi Higurashi with a passion.**_

 _ **Inu Taisho Sekushi:**_

 _ **Late 50's, Married to Izayoi, Father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and A wealthy business men. He personally hates how Sesshomaru runs a gang full of demons but can only be a father and put up with his son's stupidity. Protects Izayoi with all his power and strength due to the fact that they seem to have a lot of enemy's targetting them recently, Including that of the Higurashi Hunters. Also protects Inuyasha secretly without him knowing it.**_

 _ **Izayoi Sekushi:**_

 _ **Early 50's, Married to Inu Taisho and Mother of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru even though Sesshomaru see's her nothing more then a filthy human. She secretly helps Inuyasha out with his problems and soothes him when he is upset the most. She tries to help Sesshomaru as best she can without him lashing out on her, deep down though, She knows Sesshomaru would never hurt her, Mainly because if he did, his father would skin him alive for even laying one delicate finger on his mate. Also wishes demons and humans could just get along, and wants to make girlfriends with other humans.**_

 _ **Sango Hira:**_

 _ **18, Best friends with Kagome Higurashi, Attends uni and lives with and takes care of her one and only brother Kohaku. Being only 15 when her parents died, It was hard to live with taking care of her brother by herself, Luckily for her though, Kagome had stepped in and offered help. Now that Sango is 18, She lives in an appartment building with her younger brother Kohaku happily enjoying life to the fullest. Also helps out Kagome with her hunting due to the fact that Sango is also from a long line of Hunters in her past.**_

 _ **Kohaku Hira:**_

 _ **15, Younger brother to Sango Hira and is best friends with Kagome's Younger Brother, Souta Higurashi. Being around Souta, Kohaku lets his mind wonder and it free's him from the past. He is able to forget easily about his parent's death's while in the arms reach of Souta. Loves Sango to the bone and won't let anything happen to her, Always must check out her 'Boyfriends' before giving Sango the okay. Secretly has a Crush on Kagome Higurashi but never let's anyone know.**_

 _ **Miroku Houshi:**_

 _ **20, Perverted and loves to grope woman's butts. Living alone is hard but for Miroku, It's pretty easy to pick up a stray 'Girl' from a club and bring her home with him to keep her company for the night. He is known as the worlds most dangerous and perverted playboy out there. Girls have been warned to stay away but his charming good looks and boyish grin seem to attract the lady's so bad, they forget about him being 'Dangerous'. Also attends uni.**_

 _ **Kikyo Hamada:**_

 _ **19, Lives by herself but misses her parents deeply (They are never home, always sending her money, They live overseas and left the giant mansion to Kikyo along with maids and cooks). Hoping to one day fill the hole in her heart, She wants to find the right guy to fill that hole, She tends to uni and despises Kagome Higurashi because of her looks and popularity. But lately Kagome hasn't been attending much which means she's been getting alot of attention lately. She has a secret crush on Inuyasha but everyone know's by the way she acts around him. She is also known to be the uni's biggest slut.**_

 _ **Koga Okami:**_

 _ **20, Lives alone but attends to uni with Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Ayame. He despises both Kikyo and Ayame, (At least for now...) Ayame mainly because she's annoying and follow's him everywhere he goes, Kikyo for hating Kagome. Koga loves Kagome and has confessed many times to her but they have all been kindly turned down. He always looks wounded but fixes his Posture quickly and says he'll try again tomorrow. That is until she hadn't been attending lately. Curiousity got the better of him so he's been secretly following her around lately to find out what 'his woman' has got to hide.**_

 _ **Ayame Aka:**_

 _ **19, Loves Koga and has an envyness about her friend Kagome but always warns her to stay away from what is 'Hers'. She follows Koga around like a lion watching its prey. She's jealous when he always walks up to Kagome and grabs her hands ever so gently in his and clasps both his tight around hers, whispering about going out for dinner with him and such. A heavy breath of air releases everytime her friend says no and smiles appologeticaly. Sango and Kagome are her two closest friends. But not enough to call them her 'Best Friends'.**_

 _ **Naraku Akuma:**_

 _ **21, Has a very odd aura around him but is hated by many. He secretly watches Kagome in a distance, Knowing she's got something that belongs to him. He despises Inuyasha, But has a lust and wanting look in his eyes when he looks at Kikyo. He is half demon like Inuyasha but no one knows about that, He knows Kagome is the Hunter's Daughter. He plans on bringing her family to hell once he has what he wants (Take a wild guess people!). He stays out of peoples ways but if they get on his bad side, they better be prepared, Because it means hell is about to break loose.**_

 **Chapter 1: Realization**

A summer's night breeze, gustling across her ebony black tresses, sighing to herself that the days job is now done and it's time for her to retire at her oh so loving home. She snuck a quick peek at her demon hunters watch and looked on the map to see any signs of physical movement, sighing again with a relieved look on her beautiful sculptured face, her blue eyes darted upwards to the beautiful view of the starry night sky. She wondered how many stars their were whilst continuing her walk home from her long day's work of killing demons. '20 down today, But tomorrow is another...' She stopped her thoughts as she heard a low beep, Kagome's big blue eyes widend and she took another peek at her watch. With one look, She knew it'd make the count 21. She stopped dead in her tracks and put her hands in her back pant pocket reaching for the deadly pocket knife she had just killed 20 with, 'Now 21' she thought bitterly. She hated this job. She hated her father for making her mother pregnant with her first, She would rather be at home studying for tomorrows test. Big blue pools widening even further, She had a test tomorrow! And she forgot all about it! 'The oh so complicated life of Kagome Higurashi...' She thought bitterly as the beeping got louder. She noticed on the map the little navigator had shown the dot indicating a Yokai nearby had stopped. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart beat increased. Yeah this may be a job she hated with a passion, but when a Yokai comes close to her, her blood rises and she starts freaking out, although killing a demon is very wrong, she finds it to be really exallerating. She looked over her shoulder when she heard a 'Crack'. But she came face to face with nothing but the summer nights breeze. She sighed for probably the 15th time today. 'You gotta relax Kag, It's been a stressful day and you just need to go home and get some shut eye...' With that last thought, she turned back on her heel to focus on getting back home. That is until a rag covered hand was over her mouth and she felt nothing but the air being sucked out of her lungs.

 **X-X-X**

A beautiful brunette girl had walked into the university gates the next morning with a happy smile on her face, Searching the croud for her raven haired best friend, she sighed when she couldn't find her, she turned around and came face to face with Ayame Aka, the girl she called a 'close friend' but not close enough.

"Good morning Ayame" The brunette greeted happily but then her face faulted.

"Have you seen Kagome anywhere?" She asked almost pleading. The red head looked at her curiously before greeting her friend with a shrug and a pleasant smile.

"Good morning Sango! And nope, I haven't seen her, Sorry." Sango only nodded her head and slagged her shoulders before pulling out her cellphone to start typing a message to the missing raven haired girl. Satisfied with her long message, she pressed the send button and happily put her phone back in her pocket while retreating to her class trying to catch up to the red head bubbly girl with a lonely feeling.

'Today's going to be a long day'

 **X-X-X**

A soft knock on a wooden door signaled the man in an office chair looking out his big window viewing the city to turn his whole body around, including his chair and shout ever so lightly,

"Come in" The man ushered, propping his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers together. A little green toad man hobbled in and the man in the chair looked very annoyed at the sudden interuption.

"What is it Jaken?" He asked quite irritated. The green toad formally known as Jaken took a step forward and bowed his head to the man infront of him.

"Me lord, I have word about the mission." He croaked out. The man raised a delecate brow at Jaken before him.

"Go on..." He pushed.

"The mission was a success me lord." He croaked out again this time looking up at the man before him. He seemed to have relaxed and let out a sigh. "What do you want me to do with her me lord?" He asked the man before him. The man in the office chair thought for a second then answered the annoying green toad.

"Tell me where you have put her Jaken"

Jaken hesitated a moment before answering,

"She is right out front of your office me lord, we did not know where to put her so we came for your approval first." Jaken seemed to back he's foot steps near the door. He seemed to be afraid of the man before him. Maybe just afraid of his wrath. The man seated in the chair swirled his chair around to face the giant window again, watching the little people he despised so much walk past his building with happy go lucky smiles on their faces.

"Take her to the dungeon and lock her up. I shall visit her soon enough. That is all Jaken, you may leave."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru..." And with that last croak, he vanished from the room with a _'Click'_ sound from the door signaling the man named Sesshomaru that the little annoying green toad had finally left his pressence.

He continued to watch the passerbys walk by as if they owned the place, "Filthy vermin" he spat venimesly before rising to his feet and proceeding to the door that led outside his office.

 **X-X-X**

Feeling a light buzz from her back pocket, rousing her from her sleep, she opened her eyes then closed them again. The room was dark and her head felt dizzy, she woke up feeling like she'd had a massive hang over just the night before. Blinking several times trying to adjust her eyes to the seeping dark room, she took in her surroundings and gasped silently, she was locked up. Still feeling alittle woozy, she tried to stand but ended up falling back down by an unknown weight. She wriggled her hands and realized she couldn't move her wrists. She turned her head and narrowed her blue pools at the object stopping her. She seemed to be tied around a pole. She sighed and tried to wriggle free for another 5 minutes. Realizing she wasn't going anywhere, she ought to try another approach.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" She asked the silent room. All she got was the laughing winds. Starting to get irritated, she almost yelled.

"Hello!? Can anybody hear me!?" A faint banging noise was heard from the otherside of the caged door and a guard seemed to have popped his head in.

"Keep down girl or you'll be dead before midnight" The guard hissed at her as he retreated back to his original position. Kagome sighed. How did she get in here? She went back to the previous nights events and scrolled through them with her brain. She remembers walking home from her hunting day and then someone grabbed her with a ragged hand and... Realization hit her like a tone of bricks. "Someone ragged me?" She whispered to herself before looking up at the door and noticing she had a visitor. She narrowed her eyes to get a better veiw of the man who stood idly in the shadows.

"Yes" Is all the man spoke. His voice was like a beat to the perfect Rythym, though he sounded cold and brutal. Kagome took in a shakey breath and watched the figure emerge from the shadows. The little light seeping through her window shined on his perfect face, revealing beautiful purple stripes on his well looked after face, long silver hair swaying with the winds lushes and... A cresent moon on his forhead? Her blue pools widened in surprise, shock and fear, her face draining from its natural creamy colour to become a pure white.

"Sesshomaru.." She breathed. Then she blacked out

 **X-X-X**

Sango was getting worried, not only has the raven haired not replied to her text, but she hasn't even shown up at school at all! She knows Kagome too well, especially if a school test was on today, the brainy raven haired woman would not miss it in a life time. She started to panic and rose from her seat where she sat for lunch and looked nervously around the room for any signs of Aka. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her red headed friend talking with other people who she didn't care for right now. She began her march up to Ayame avoiding the whistles and taunts she got off males around her. Just when she was about to reach out for her, A boy dressed in purple with a boyish grin plastered on his handsome face stumbled infront of her, preventing her from reaching her destination. With a roll of the eyes and a flick of the hair, crossing her arms over her chest while eyeing his crazy wondering hands, she managed to hiss out a "What do you want Houshi?"

With a fake pained expression, Miroku looked up to meet Sango's intent yet burning gaze and flinched. Maybe now was not the time to ask her to bare his children, instead he chose the safe side for once and took a step forward, watching her step back, he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her nervs.

"Sango? What's wrong?" He asked, worry clearly written all over his face and the tone of his voice ached for an explanation. She sighed and thought about it. 'Maybe Houshi might know something about it...' She looked at him nervously before staring at him straight in the eyes. Brown pools melted with jet black ones. With a deep breath she let her voice guide her thoughts. "Kagome is missing, She hasn't answered my messages back and she hasn't showed up at school at all today! She never misses a test. Do you know anything about this Houshi?" She eyed him suspicously. When she saw him shake his head, she sighed again and was about to walk away when Miroku's voice stopped her.

"Maybe the Demongedan..." He whispered. Sango's eyes widened with fear, If the Demongedan really did capture Kagome...

"What about my brothers gang?" A man piped into the conversation. Sango stepped a few feet back away from him, she knew him... He was the hanyou everyone talked about, but what he said brought her courage to step forward again and pipe up. "Inu..Yasha is it?" She asked, not sure if it's her place to ask questions or to just run away there and then. The affirmentioned hanyou responded with a mummbled grunt sounding almost like a "Yeah, who wants to know?" but Sango shrugged it off and ignored his question, instead stepping straight to the point.

"Do you know if the Demongedan have a prisoner? Or even a captive? I think they might have captured my best friend.." Her voice trailed off as she watched Inuyasha's facial expression change from a scowl to a look of surprise and fear.

"Your best friend? Do you mean Higurashi? Isn't she a Hunter? She'd kill him if he tried to capture her." He snorted, Losing the expressions and replacing them with a look that no one knew about. Sango eyed him before thinking about what he said then shook her head, "Inuyasha, we're talking about _Sesshomaru_ here, he could kill Kagome! He's the leader of the fricken gang! Not even Atomi could take him down, Sesshomaru is a strong demon and I know for a fact that Kagome..." Her voice suddenly died as fear strickened her face and all the colour drained out of her skin, Inuyasha saw this and was about to ask the brunette what about Kagome until she took a step back and bolted out the lunchroom door. Inuyasha and Miroku gave each other glances before bolting after the strange brunette.

'She can't handle Sesshomaru! She's fucking afraid of him!' Was the brunettes last thought as she bolted to the direction of the biggest building in the city. Not noticing two bodyguards hot on her trail.

 **X-X-X**

Waking up to a pitch black room yet again, Kagome tried to look at her surroundings but all she saw was black. She started to panic, she wriggled her wrists again and figured she was still tied up on the pole. Sesshomaru had freaked her out, he is her nightmare and to see him in person, The leader of Demongedan, made her lose conciousness. Her father had told her one day that she would have to face Sesshomaru, but today was too early! She had only started practicing being a hunter when she turned 18 which was 6 months ago! If her father all his life couldn't even bring Sesshomaru down after 30 odd years of successfull training, What makes anyone think an 18 year old little girl who had only trained for 6 months had a chance? She scoffed at her father's words.

 _"You are the next heir to take the mark of the hunter's Kagome, You're the oldest sibling of the Higurashi heratidge, you must comply with reason as to why I'm doing this, Demons are bad creatures but the gang leader is the one you must worry about most, 30 years of my life training and I still have yet to scratch Sesshomaru's perfect face. One day, you will rule the hunter's guild and be their queen. You will protect the land from demons. I sense it"_

'Ha, The only thing I sense is my stomach wanting to be fed.' She inwardly scoffed. She heard a door creak open then close with a loud _'Bang'._ She heard a light flicker on and saw some light seap through but her world was still pitch black, those bastards blind folded her.

"You must be hungry, after fainting on me like that, I'd figured you skipped dinner last night?" A calm yet icey cold voice rang through her head, giving her spine chilling frills. She trembled but voiced her thoughts.

"You don't scare me _Sesshomaru."_ She spat out. She felt a clawed hand run across her cheek then a stinging pain across it afew seconds after, she repositioned her face and held her tears in, trying to ignore the stinging sensation on her left cheek. She then felt a sharp stinging pain run through her leg making her scream out in pain.

"I believe _this_ belongs to you" He said calmly, leaving the now dripping blood red pocket knife ramned into her leg. She couldn't hold those tears in anymore and let them run free.

"I'll be back to check if your dead later, for now, think of those... _Gifts_ as a welcoming present to my humble home." Sesshomaru chuckled darkly and led himself out of the jail-like enclosure and closed the door after. He smelled he had a visitor, Or 3 to be exact.

All Kagome could do was sob her heart out.

"Daddy..." Is all she mannaged to say.

 **Chapter 1 finished! I hope you all liked it, Can anyone guess who the 3 visitors are?**

 **Please R &R. looking for at least 5 reviews before I do another chapter thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Inuyasha :)**

 **Character Introductions:**

 **Kagura Akuma:**

 **18, A vessel of Naraku Akuma and bigger sister to Kanna Akuma. Though she despises Naraku, she has no choice but to follow his orders for he has the key to her heart and will crush it in an instant if she ever makes one mistake. She is one day wishing she could be free from his grasp.**

 **Kanna Akuma:**

 **16, A vessel of Naraku Akuma and younger sister to Kagura Akuma. She is a very quiet girl who stays silent for most of the time, when she does speak though, it's as if your hearing an angelic sound bounce from your inards to your ears, making you want to dance to her voice. She silently wishes to also be free of Naraku's grasp. Holds a mirror for reasons unknown.**

 **Ginta Okami:**

 **19, twin brother to Hakkaku Okami and A cousin of Koga Okami. Though he lives up in the mountains with his twin brother, he still keeps in contact with Koga. When Koga needs his help, he is right there with his brother.**

 **Hakkaku Okami:**

 **19, twin brother to Ginta Okami and cousin of Koga Okami. Living up in the mountains with his twin brother, he usually is the one to follow then to order. In other words, he annoy's the shit out of poor Ginta, but is always there when he or Koga need him to be.**

 **Shippo Kitsune:**

 **He is 12 but has the body of a 3 year old. Shippo is an infant Kitsune who lives on the street (for now) until someone finds him with open arms and takes him under their care. He is very traumatized from his past but loves to tease Inuyasha. Hates getting hit on the head by mentioned hanyou.**

 **Chapter 2: Hanyou To The Rescue!**

Walking down to the front door of his well known large building, with all the gracefulness he could luster, Sesshomaru could smell the 3 familiar scents getting closer and closer with each step he took, his perfect face turning into an annoyed glare as he found himself staring at the man before him, oh how he despised this man. He loathed him. He took a few more steps before stopping and staring down at the man before him, eyes narrowing,

"What do you want?" He almost sneered out. You could tell the hatred in his voice was evident. The man looked straight at Sesshomaru and chuckled darkly before speaking.

"You know what I want" He sneered right back, making Sesshomaru quirk a delacate brow.

"Ah, so you want Higurashi too?" Sesshomaru did something he rarely did, he smiled down at the man and chuckled, before regaining his posture, his affirmentioned smile turned into a smirk and he leant down, due to him being too tall and whispered so only the man could hear.

"She's not for sale" And with that, Sesshomaru began to walk away,

"Get out of my sight before I call security to oh so kindly show you the way you came" He shouted, not looking back. The man behind him smirked and did not move a muscle, instead he said something so low, Sesshomaru had to cut out all sound around them to catch what he said.

"Tetsusaiga" The man then began to show himself out the door but before he could, Sesshomaru was infront of him, blocking his route to escape. The man smirked.

"Isn't this the way out?" He asked innocently. Sesshomaru's strong flame filled gaze never stopped staring at him.

"Where is it?" Sesshomaru almost spat out, he has been after that sword for a long time, his father had told him it got thrown out with all the other ruined scrap pieces of metal. Sesshomaru was determined to get it no matter what, and if this man knew where it was, he wasn't about to back out now.

The man shrugged, "You said yourself, Higurashi isn't for sale. So I have no reason to tell you anymore" He then began to walk around the tall man and continue to his escape route. Sesshomaru thought for a moment then stopped the man once again.

"I will give you Higurashi for the sword. But I can't promise you she's alive at this very moment" He smirked down at the man who looked surprised. The man was about to anser back when a voice interupted him.

"Sir, you need the girl alive." A woman's voice rang through. He looked back at the woman and sneered at her.

"I know that Kagura!" He hissed and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Higurashi must be alive before you get what you want" The man said casually. Sesshomaru glared at the man before him once again before sighing and making his way to the dungeon where he had last left the girl to die from her blood loss, he looked over his shoulder one more time and sneered once again at the man before him,

"I will check on her and bring her out, you and your two other guests can sit in the waiting room _Naraku"_ He spat the last word with distaste. Then continued his journey to Kagome Higurashi.

Naraku smirked and sat down waiting for the girl and Sesshomaru to come out. A movement of shadows out the window caught his attention, 3 to be exact.

His eyes widened.

 _'Shit'_

 **X-X-X**

Kagome had been unconcious for the past 20 minutes. She awoke with another beeping sound in her back pocket.

'My head' She thought while trying to take in her surroundings but realized she was still blind folded and couldn't see a thing. She let out a shakey sigh. Her leg was numb and she couldn't feel a thing, her face still stung from being slapped by a demon. This wasn't what she wished her day to turn out like. She figured she missed school already and that meant she missed her test. She know's Sango know's that she'd never in her life missed a test so her best friend must think something is wrong by now. She heard a _'Click'_ sound and looked up, feeling stupid because she can't see anything. She heard a dark chuckle and footsteps coming closer to her.

"You're still alive? How... Convenient" Sesshomaru continued to chuckle as he untied her and pulled her up by her arm.

"You are worth alot, and your the one who is going to make me rich" He whispered in her ear and she whimpered. But thought what he said for a moment then spoke softly.

"You're already rich... How can I make you even richer then you already are?" She managed to cough out, he chuckled again and dragged her out the door.

"You'll see soon enough" Is all he said before continuing to drag her.

She gulped.

 **X-X-X**

Sango had reached the big building and barged in, not caring if she made a scene, she walked straight up to the man behind the counter, he looked like a little green toad. She glared at him and he shrank back in his seat but regained his posture and glared right back.

"What do you want _human?"_ He spat out human like it was the worst thing ever invented. Sango rolled her eyes and banged her hands on the desk in anger.

"You little shit! You have Kagome locked up here somewhere don't you!?" She sneered. Just then, her two bodyguards had arrived and were witnessing Sango reach over the front desk and strangle a little green toad with her own two hands. Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku and whispered so only he could hear.

"You think it's her time of the month?"

Miroku shrugged and let out a soft cackle. Inuyasha then decided to walk up to the desk and save the green man from dying by lack of air.

"Ok Sango, that's enough" He said before looking at the green man who had just been released from Sango's death grip.

"Jaken, does Sesshomaru have Higurashi here?" Inuyasha tried to act casual but his anger was rising. He hated Sesshomaru and just the mention of his name made him want to gag. Jaken was about to say something when a voice rang through the air.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't _Sekushi"_ The man spat 'Sekushi' Like it was venomous on his tongue. Inuyasha looked at the doorway to the guest room with wide eyes, then narrowed them and sneered.

" _Naraku"_ Inuyasha was now currently glaring daggers at him. "What are _you_ doing here? You know as well as I do that my brother hate's your guts"

The man shrugged with a smirk.

"He's getting me my reward" He said casually, as if just on time, Sesshomaru appeared with a girl covered in blood from her right leg down with a very red left cheek and A blind fold over her face. You could tell the girl had been crying because her face had the tear's dried up. Inuyasha looked at her and seethed anger at his brother angrily.

"What did you do to her?!" He roared, his eyes flashing red for a second, Sesshomaru ignored his little brothers fit and walked straight over to Naraku.

"She's alive, now where is it?" He asked casually. Naraku looked at Kagome a few seconds before reaching out to her, only to have Sesshomaru back away and out of his reach. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the demon lord.

"Give her to me and you'll get what's yours" He said just as casually with a shrug. Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at the red eyed beast, he'd known not to trust Naraku, he's been known to give people _bad_ deals but they seem to be fine with him in the end. Sesshomaru was just about to toss the girl to Naraku when he realized that Higurashi was no longer in his grip. He looked down and followed the trace of blood on his floor with narrowed eyes as he glared at the now brunette removing the blind fold from the raven head and pulling her in a deep embrace, whispering soothing sound's to comfort the poor traumatized girl.

"It's okay Kagome, I won't let them touch you again" Sango managed to choke out, after seeing her best friend covered in blood, she'd started the water works. While Sesshomaru was too busy glaring at Naraku, Sango built the courage and pride Kagome ever so gently out of Sesshomaru's grip. The brunette stood up to meet the golden glaring beast with her own chocolate glare. Sango was about to open her mouth to say something when a loud growling sound came from the doorway. 7 heads turned all at once to see a seething red eyed hanyou with fangs beared and claws as long as sissor ends. Kagome looked frightened, Sango looked shocked, Miroku took a few steps back while Naraku, Kanna, Kagura and Sesshomaru all eyed the hanyou with curiousity before Naraku snapped out of it and stared at Kagome.

" _Higurashi"_ He spat. Affirmintioned girl looked up to meet his ruby red eyes and gulped.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me" And with that, he charged for Kagome. Sango managed to snap out of her trance and step in front of Kagome as well as Miroku. Kagome looked terrified at Naraku but then she felt her weight being lifted into the air, she looked up to meet red blazing eyes filled with possesivness, protection, worry and... Lust? Her face relaxed a bit when he pushed himself infront of her.

" **Mine"** His voice sounded deep with a low growl. Kagome was now shaking, she still couldn't stand properly due to the giant gash in her leg from the pocket knife. She fell backwards losing her balance and losing conciousness. Sango peered over Inuyasha and went to go help her best friend when a dangerous growl was heard from deep inside the overprotective hanyou.

" **Don't touch her!"** He growled out, Sango flinched back and Miroku turned around to the hanyou,

"Inuyasha, calm down, no one will hurt her anymore." Miroku tried to sooth the now enraged hanyou. Inuyasha took a quick glance at Miroku and sneered before facing back to the golden eyed demon looking heavily at the sight before him. Inuyasha growled again while facing his brother in disgust.

" **You did this to her"** He sneered pointing to the girl on the ground. Sesshomaru's face held no expression but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was disgusted in the demon before him. Naraku on the other hand, had managed to sneak his way around Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and was now right above hovering over the unconcious girl. He began to reach down and pick her up when Inuyasha's ears that poked from atop his head swirled like radors and he turned to glare at Naraku for touching what is _his._ The hanyou growled in warning at the man who seemed to ignore Inuyasha all together and continue to pick up the girl. Inuyasha did not like this, or at least his demon side didn't.

" **DO NOT TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!"** He roared before launching himself at Naraku, scratching away at his face. Sango who seemed to be watching the scene play before her realized Kagome was unprotected and didn't have a crazed hanyou protecting her. So with a nudge of the elbow to Miroku and a nod of the head from the perverted man, they picked the girl up and bolted out the door, leaving 3 men to wonder where the unconcious girl had gone. Sesshomaru was too busy watching the fight before him to notice.

 **X-X-X**

After what seemed like a years long sleep, the raven haired beauty seemed to stir,

"Hey I think she's waking up!" A young male voice piped up. A door opened and closed and another voice rang through,

"Well it's about time. Knocked out for 2 hours isn't that bad though" A female voice said in a low worried tone, A _familiar_ female voice at that. She sat bolt up right and opened her eyes fully, widening in surprise before jumping out of her cozy spot on a sofa and launching herself in the females arms.

"Sango!" She sobbed. Sango returned her hug but felt the girl go limp in her arms, worry on her face as she looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome, you're still hurt and from the amount of blood you lost, you've been coming in and out of conciousness. Get back on the couch" She ordered in a soft tone. Kagome abliged and went to go lay back down when she stopped and turned to face the motherly brunette,

"Thank you... Sango.. You know, for saving me.." She glanced over Sango and saw Miroku who smiled a dazzling smile and waved at her like crazy causing her to giggle. "And you too Miroku".

"It's not us you should be thanking" Sango's voice rang through her ears and she looked at Sango again, expecting an answer when the answer pretty much just barged through the door.

"You should be thanking me" A man with silver hair and golden eyes looked at the raven haired girl who clearly had confusion all on her face, then confusion turned to fear and she paled.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered again, the man looked at Kagome and growled with hatred of what she'd just said. He took afew steps closer but Kagome's eyes grew wide and backed away, causing her to fall backwards on the couch, still her eyes never left him. Sando chose the right time to step in and stopped the man from coming any closer to Kagome then he already was.

"Stop, Inuyasha, don't you see your scaring her?" The brunette spoke while looking at the hanyou then back at her best friend who seemed to be confused. Inuyasha snorted and took a step back.

"It's my dear _brother_ she's afraid of, not me" He snapped. Sango glared at him before walking up to Kagome and embracing her in a hug.

"Kagome, that" Sango pointed to Inuyasha "Is Inuyasha, he goes to our school, don't you remember? He saved you from his brother and Naraku." Kagome looked to Sango as if she were crazy.

"Sango, A _demon_ wouldn't save a hunter, he would kill me without hesitation." Kagome said in a whisper so only Sango could hear, unfortunatly though, Inuyasha has dog ears and heard her from a mile away.

"Higurashi, I am _not_ a demon, I'm a hanyou." He snapped angrily. Eyeing the now frightened girl, he stepped closer but Miroku shot up in front of the hanyou blocking his path to the girl. Inuyasha gritted his teeth,

"Get out of the way Miroku" He gritted out, Miroku on the other hand just tutted him and told him to back a few steps away from the girl. Being Inuyasha, he obviously ignored him and walked around the pervert to get to his destination. Sango stood up and glared at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, listen to Miroku, we saw what you did back at your brothers building, you lost control and became full demon! You started saying crazy things like you _owned_ Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and growled.

"That wasn't me!" He whined and crossed his arms over his chest like a 5 year old not getting what he wants. Inuyasha decided to stay his distance from the traumatized girl and talk to her about it tomorrow when she can relax. Something about her made his heart race and his blood boil, but whatever it was, he _liked_ it. He went back to the door frame and explained what happened while he was scratching the crap out of Naraku.

 _ **~Flash back~**_

 _While Inuyasha was scratching the hell out of Naraku and Sesshomaru was too busy watching the brawl, all 3 men failed to notice that the reason for their fighting had just escaped. Sesshomaru, being the smarter one noticed after about 30 minutes of watching to see who would win that Higurashi and pals escaped right under their noses. Growling in frustration, Sesshomaru walked up to a bloody battle and pulled Inuyasha off of a now very unconcious bloodied Naraku._

 _"Stop fighting you idiots" He hissed "Can't you see Higurashi is gone?! You're just making a bloody mess on my carpet for no reason" Sesshomaru sneered and pushed Inuyasha away near the door causing him to lose balance and fall flat on his ass. His red eyes turning into a blazing gold. He shot up from his sitting position and glared at Sesshomaru then turned his gaze to the unconcious man on the floor. Smirking to himself, he returned his gaze to Sesshomaru who was retreating back to his office. Inuyasha scoffed and went to walk out the door when he heard the faint noise of his brother._

 _"Get out of my site you filthy half breed, anyone sticking up for a human is a stepping stone for me, especially if that human goes by the name of_ Higurashi _" He sneered and slammed his office door shut. Inuyasha looked stunned before he replayed over the events that happened a meer 40 minutes ago. "I helped a Higurashi?" His voice echoed through the whole building._

 _"_ _ **You did, MY Higurashi"**_ _His demon spoke. Inuyasha, now wide eyed retorted back to his demon._

 _'She is not YOUR'S' He sneered in his head._

 _"_ _ **She is more mine then you think Inuyasha"**_ _He sneered back._

 _Inuyasha began to walk out of the building in a daze._

 _'What do you mean by that?' He asked himself, feeling crazy that he's talking to himself._

 _The demon in him chuckled lightly before aswering back_

 _ **"You'll see soon enough"**_ _And then he vanished leaving a very confused hanyou. With a shrug in his shoulders, he walked in the direction of Kagome's blood trailed smell._

 _ **~End Flash Back~**_

Inuyasha waited for a response from the now 3 curious heads all focused on him. When he was greeted with silence, he sighed and walked over to the kitchen. Peering over his shoulder still noticing all 3 teens had been in their own little world, with a roll of the eyes, he faced back to the kitchen cupboards and shouted "Got any ramen?"

He was met with silence so he helped himself.

 **X-X-X**

When he awoken from his unconcious state, he rose to his feet and walked out of the largest building in the city, seething with pure rage with one thought going through his head.

'Paybacks going to be a bitch _Inuyasha'_

 **End of chapter 2 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Back for a 3rd chapter! This time, no character intro's but there will be in the future! The characters I've mentioned may be used in this chapter now. Please enjoy! :3**

 **Chapter 3: Bumps In The Road**

Snapping out of their dazes after sniffing what seemed to be ramen, the 3 people looked at the hanyou scoffing down what seems to be his _10th bowl_ of the 2 minute noodles. Feeling 3 pairs of eyes on him, Inuyasha looked up, irritated at the staring teens,

"Whff?!" He snapped, mouth full of ramen. The 3 continued to stare at the steaming cup of noodles before the hanyou swallowed and stood up in a defence stance,

"Oh no! This is _my_ ramen! You 3 drooling dumbasses get your own!" He snapped. The 3 heard him loud and clear and broke their intent gaze from the noodles. 10 minutes past of the silence, then Kagome stood up silently.

"Uh... I should get home, my family haven't seen me for a whole day so they might be worried..." Her voice died down when Sango stood up.

"Kagome, you shouldn't go home alone, it's way to dangerous! We wouldn't want to save you again!" Inuyasha coughed and Sango glared at him before rephrasing her comment.

"I mean, we wouldn't want _Inuyasha_ saving you again" She said with a roll of the eyes, said hanyou stepped foward still slurping his noodles like he'd never been fed.

"I'll tafe fer fohme" He managed to say. Sango was about to step in when Miroku stood up,

"Good idea Inuyasha, get her home saftly and make sure your brothers minions don't get her this time." Sango looked at Miroku in disbelief but Miroku just gave her a wink and a silent nod to Inuyasha who nodded back and grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand, leading her to the front door.

"Seeya soon" He shouted over his shoulder, obviously the 10th bowl of ramen was already gone.

 **X-X-X**

Walking home in a deadly silence, Kagome looked anywhere but at Inuyasha, Inuyasha on the other hand was eyeing Kagome with an intent golden gaze. She could feel his gaze on her and gulped. He heard her gulp and smirked, reaching out to grab her hand, he intwined his fingers with her delecate fragile ones. Kagome looked at the recent contact then up at him with a curious, fearful look. He just smirked wider.

"So you don't get lost." He replied innocently like he'd read her mind. She feared for the worst and tugged her hand out of his grip. She looked back up at him but the gaze she recieved looked almost hurt?

"Why are you..." She choked on her words, "Why are you doing this?" She asked looking head on. He looked down at her with a confused expression.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Taking me home, You're a demon... You can kill me right now and could get away with it... I know all demon's hate Higurashi's, especially _me..."_ She looked back at him to study his face, but the look on his face couldn't be read and she sighed. "Nevermind..." She spoke softly. Inuyasha caught the disappointment in her voice and sighed. After what seemed like forever in a new eerie silence, Inuyasha spoke up,

"I don't." He aswered her.

Looking up to meet a golden gaze, she had confusion written on her face again.

"Don't what?" She asked.

"I don't hate you, and I'm NOT a demon Kagome, I'm a hanyou..." He sighed. This girl just didn't seem to understand the difference between a hanyou, human and demon, which is why what she next said suprised him.

"Being a hanyou classifies you as a demon AND human. Meaning you still are a demon Inuyasha, Just half, not to mention half human, which makes your soul good. I truly want demons and humans to get along but I've not met one demon who is willing to make a friendship with a human. You can change this! You can fix the problems with demon and human! _You_ can help _me!"_

At first, Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy. He spoke his thoughts,

"I can't help you, No demon see's me as what you seem to see me as, and no human does too. It's impossible to get a filthy half breed to fit in this type of world we live in now." He spoke in a low voice but Kagome could hear the hurt in his voice, how no one would listen to him if he tried to speak up, how no one would accept him for who he was. How he was _forced_ to be born as a hanyou.

"Just like me..." She spoke her thoughts thinking she'd said them in her head, the hanyou beside her stopped causing her to stop and glance back at him with confusion.

"What?" She asked him curiously. He looked at her, trying to figure her out but found nothing so he broke the gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothin'" He said in a gruff tone. 10 more minutes seemed to pass and day turned into night, Kagome heard a low beeping sound and looked at her watch, her eyes widening in fear.

" _Fuck!"_ She cursed and Inuyasha was about to say something when someone's hands grabbed the girl he was with and tugged her into... An embrace?

"Kagome... Are you alright?" The voice was so gentle, so romantically said, so... _Koga_ like... Kagome sighed and pushed out of his embrace.

"I'm fine Koga" She spoke with a faultered smile and looked at the hanyou who seemed to be emitting a warning growl and a strange devil look in his eyes. Kagome widened her eyes and was about to comfort the hanyou when Koga pushed her behind him and glared at the hanyou who only seemed to growl louder when he touched Kagome with those wolf claws.

"Why are you with _my_ Kagome mutt-face?" He sneered. Those 2 word's set him off.

' _My Kagome...'_

Inuyasha began to turn, his beautiful golden orbs changing to a lustful devil red colour, his delicate nails growing twice as long, his silver tresses growing a tad longer and his feline fangs growing over his bottom lip. He seemed to be growling a loud warning sign to Koga who ignored it. Kagome started freaking out,

'I have to stop this' She thought as she got the courage to step out from behind Koga who seemed to be protesting and infront of Inuyasha. He growled at her presence but still continued to glare warningly at Koga. Kagome gently brought her hand up to cup Inuyasha's cheek which seemed to get him to stop growling and look down at her, she looked back up at him and saw in his eyes that their was a lust look with fear, scared and something else she couldn't put her finger on. She went to lower her hand to see that he had finally calmed down only to be caught in the giant clawed hands again, but gently they were brought back up to his face and made her cup his cheek again, this time with his hand over hers, preventing it to escape.

 **"My Kagome..."** He growled out. Kagome looked stunned, she tried to gently pry her hand out of his strong one but he was having none of that. He growled in disapproval.

 **"Stop, do not try that"** He growled out again. Kagome froze, she looked over her shoulder to notice that they were alone, Koga must of left. Kagome started to panic, she looked around the place only to realize it's pitch black and she was still a good 30 minutes away from her house. Inuyasha could sense her fear and growled deep again, with one swift movement, he pulled her up against his body and nuzzled her neck where she was up against his back. All Kagome could do was stay frozen. Being this close to a demon was making her blood rise and her heart beat increase. But it's a different feeling, after all, this was _Inuyasha._

 **"My Kagome..."** He growled out again and began licking the spot on her neck he was currently nuzzling. Kagome fell against his body limp. He growled and looked down at her, she passed out. Growling for the 100th time, he swiftly picked her up bridal style and carried her to his house failing to notice a pair of blue orbs followed by two pairs of brown ones watch in the distance.

"Koga... Lady Kagome..." One of the brown eyed men said. The blue orbs seeped into the retreating form of Inuyasha until he was no longer visible in his eyes, he then turned to gaze upon his comrads,

"Ginta, Hakkaku, follow the mutt and make sure he doesn't do _anything_ to _my_ Kagome." He sneered out. With a quick 'yes sir' from both of his cousins and a bow, they left his presence. Koga looked at the sky to see the first star of the night,

'My Kagome...' He thought before he ran off in the wind, not noticing the pair of green eyes bore into him. The green pools watched his retreating figure before turning around the corner and lean all her body strength against the wall to keep her balanced.

"Koga..." She breathed out before regaining her posture and adventuring home.

 **X-X-X**

Walking into the front door, A boy with short brown hair and brown chocolate eyes searched the living area 'Sister should be home' He thought to himself starting to worry, that is until he heard a loud noise that sounded like a slap across the face followd by "FUCKING HENTAI!". The boy mused to himself, 'He... Is perfect!' without even giving it another thought, he skipped to the living room to see a boy about his sisters age with a red hand print across his face while the girl he recognised as his sister seemed anything but pleased, but the light blush that tainted her cheeks seem to say otherwise.

"Sister, I'm home." The boy greeted his sister with a small grin and Sango looked up to see the glint in his eyes, 'Oh NO!' she thought, she knew that look all too well. It was known as the 'Operation: GSAB. Get Sango A Boyfriend look and there was no way she would let her little brother approve of this... this... this _lecture!_ She was making cutting motions near her neck sending the boy a death glare but of course, he chose to ignore it. Walking up to properly get a good look at the man who seemed to be in a daze by the slap, he stopped and slowly raised his hand infront of the boys face.

"Hello?" He said brilliantly, as if it broke his daze, which it did, the lecturous pervert looked down at the boy and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Hello, I wonder, would you happen to be lovely Sango's younger brother? Kohaku was it?" He asked politely looking over at Sango who seemed to be making annoyed grunts. The boy known as Kohaku nodded and held out his hand to shake the mans before him,

"The one and only" He smiled a toothey grin, Miroku, already taken a liking to the boy, gladely reached out and shook his hand with his own then leaned down so only Kohaku could hear,

"Between you and me," He whispered so low, Kohaku could barely catch what he said "Your sister is _hot!_ Not to mention, sexy when she's mad." He winked down at Kohaku who looked at Miroku with a gleam of pride, secretly making a plan in his head.

'The wedding will be in less then a year!' He inwardly cheered. He looked up to the scene before him taking place, Sango must of heard what he said because now she was strangling Miroku like there was no tomorrow. Kohaku laughed.

'Maybe sooner' and with that last thought, he bolted to his room and picked up his phone.

 **X-X-X**

There was some yelling, then there was some things breaking and all the boy who seemed to be so intense in his video game sighed,

'If father is so worried about her, maybe he should realize that _I_ should have the mark passed down, not her...' he thought sadly, his father wouldn't stop yelling at his mother and vise versa. All because his sister has been gone a _whole_ day.

'She's fine...' He confirmed in his head.

'She's old enough to take care of her self'. Just then, the phone rang, realizing his parents were too busy yelling at each other, he ought to get the phone so without further ado, he paused his game, got up and made his was to the kitchen where the phone dock lay.

"Hello?" The boy spoke in a bored tone as he picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear.

 _"Hey Souta, It's Kohaku, I just got home"_ The boy in the receiver said.

"Kohaku! Hey!" Souta exclaimed, he seemed like his tone changed completly after hearing his best friend's voice. A loud crash was heard on Souta's side and Souta sighed dramatically.

"Kill me Kohaku, _please..."_ He begged. He could imagine Kohaku roll his eyes.

 _"What is going on over there? Did you throw a wild house party and not invite me?!"_ Kohaku gasped in fake shock, Souta, knowing Kohaku was playing around, grinned and played along.

"Yep! Whole house is filled with babes in bikinis, dude you're _really_ missin' out man!" He shouted in an almost manly voice. He heard Kohaku laugh on the other end but stopped completely before saying something he didn't mean to slip out.

 _"Is Kagome one of them?"_ Then as fast as he said it, he slapped his hand over his mouth. Souta, In utter shock had to do a double take and asked just to make sure,

"What did you just say?" He was really curious, If his best friend really said that then...

 _"N-nothing! Uh, I g-gotta go n-now... I'll see you tommorow! B-bye Souta!"_ And then the line went dead. Souta stood there still as a stick then ever so slowly, removed the receiver from his head and stared at it before putting it back on the hook and backing away silently. He turned around before walking back to his seat infront of his video game, screen flashing the 'PAUSED' word. He silently sat down and picked up his controller. Just as his thumb was about to press over the pause button to un pause the game, a womans voice came from the doorway to his room.

"Who was that honey? Was it Kagome?" With just hearing his mother say her name, he froze. His best friend. Kohaku Hira. The words rang through his head on replay...

 **"Yep! Whole house is filled with babes in bikinis, dude you're** _ **really**_ **missin' out man!"**

 _ **"Is Kagome one of them?"**_

 _ **...**_

 **"Yep! Whole house is filled with babes in bikinis, dude you're** _ **really**_ **missin' out man!"**

 _ **"Is Kagome one of them?"**_

 _ **...**_

 **"Yep! Whole house is filled with babes in bikinis, dude you're** _ **really**_ **missin' out man!"**

 _ **"Is Kagome one of them?"**_

 _ **...**_

Poor little Souta did the only thing he could do, he screamed.

 **X-X-X**

It was now fully dark and she awoke to soft jelly under her, or was it just a deflated matress? She guessed the latter but shrugged and blinked a couple times to adjust her eyes. She took in the room before her. The walls, though the room was dark, looked like they were painted silver with gold streaks running down every 6 inches. She slowly stood from her laying position and fell back down, she was still a bit dizzy and she was trying to figure out where the hell she was? She needs to get home. Her mother and father are probably by now ripping the house apart limb from limb. Her gaze suddenly fell on the door. Taking a few peeks left and right, she noticed the coast was clear so she stood up again, this time making her balance perfectly fine before she sped walked to the door, reaching out to it, she stopped just as her fingers glazed the knob as she heard a low rumbling sound from right behind her.

'Dare I look up' She thought with fear eminating off her body, she felt like she was in a horror film. The kind when people jump out of no where and rip you limb from limb, smiling while doing it. She gulped. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped back removing one of her shoes from her feet and successfully chucking it at the rumbling object. A few seconds later, she heard a yelp and the sound of stumbling feet fall backwards. She inwardly fistbumped the air.

'Thank god for archery lessons...' She thought happily.

"What did you do that for?" A whimpered like sneer sounded from the ground. She knew that voice. No way...

"Inuyasha...?" She asked curiously before leaning down to see if it was. Narrowing her eyes she saw the ears on his head swirl and she squeaked.

"Oh my god... I'm _so_ sorry! But you really shouldn't get in the way of my shoe" She said sheepishly as she dropped her hand to help him up. He sneered at her hand and helped himself up.

"Your _shoe_ should stay out of _my_ way" He snapped back. He sounded grumpy for some reason and Kagome didn't want to sound nosy but something was clearly bothering him.

"Are you alright?" She asked anyway. She didn't care. After all, she _was_ nosy. He looked at her as if she were stupid and snorted in response. He swiftly moved around her and proceeded to the door of what she would think is his bedroom. Her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Can you tell me how I got here? Before I call my family and let them know," She pulled out her cell and looked at the screen, she had over 10 messages from Sango about where the hell she was and reminding her she had a test _and_ she owed her lunch. She rolled her eyes and deleted all of them before stopping at missed calls from her family's home number, which seemed to have around 20 odd missed calls, she gaped at her phone. Her parents must _really_ be worried about her. She bit her lip as she deleted those too, but was surprised when an unknown number had messaged her. Not bothering to look up or ask Inuyasha about it yet, she pulled it up and began reading it in her head.

 _'You have something that belongs to me Higurashi, and theres only one way I can get it.'_ She stopped reading it and took a breath she seemed to be holding, looking up from her phone, the door was open and Inuyasha was no where to be seen... She gulped the lodge in her throat and looked back at her small phone screen to continue reading.

 _'Meet me at the University you attend to tomorrow at lunch time, under the goshinboku tree outside the cafeteria at around 1ish, I shall see you there. I go by the name Onigumo, I already know what you look like dear, and might I remind you that if you even slip up about meeting me, you and the people around you that you care for oh so deeply, will die. Including that knitwit of a halfbreed Inuyasha... Starting with your family of course, the_ Higurashi's _are the biggest threat. But, If you come with not a word spoken about this message to anyone. They shall be spared. I'll see you tomorrow, Dear...'_ After re-reading the message more then 5 times, she paled so much, she looked like a ghost. She thought for a moment if she should delete the message but decided against it and kept it. Just incase. Now all she had to do was call her family and explain the situation. Just as she was typing their number in, she stopped and played it out in her mind. Actually, she better not... Telling her mother or father about her staying at the Sekushi's did not seem like such a bright idea.

'I'll let them worry rather then them go on a rampage and kill demon's who aren't even hurting me, or at least daddy would...' And with that, she made her way out the door of Inuyasha's bedroom and was ready to get lost in his giant mansion.

'Oh... Greeeeeeeeeat' She sighed and started her long journey with the message tucked in the back of her head for later.

 **End of chapter 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Character Intro's:**

 **Rin Ai:**

 **18 and has recently moved to town to study at University, which she happens to see some old faces and some enemie's along the way. She was an old child hood friend of Kagome Higurashi's. Some people would say the two were twins if it weren't for Rin's different coloured eyes to Kagome. Always smiling.**

 **Myoga Sekushi:**

 **Mid 70's and is like an uncle to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Sekushi, also very good friends with Inu Taisho. Myoga has known Inu Taisho for as long as he lived and has been training Inuyasha each step he takes. He knows there family secrets but does not let it past his lips. He's also a very perverted man once he's been under sake or anything to do with alchohol.**

 **Yura Kuro:**

 **23 and is one of the older students on campus. She is one of Kikyo's trusted friends but does not lower herself to the same level Kikyo does. (Slutified) No matter if Kikyo is different, Yura still sticks up for her like a true friend would do. Also not afraid to back down from fights.**

 **Chapter 4: Threat's Don't Scare Me**

Finally what seemed to be 4 hours but in reality was only around half an hour, Kagome descended from the long steps of the mansion and made her way to the kitchen where she thinks the hanyou who brought her here is supposedly munching out on ramen. Well, she wasn't wrong, that's for sure. Right in front of her vision, sitting in a high stool, talking to someone who sorta looked like him, but much _much_ taller, snacking on _ramen,_ with no shirt on... Kagome averted her eyes to avoid looking at him. She walked in and felt like someone was watching her every move. She slowly slid her gaze from the roof to meet Inuyasha's one.

"Kagome" She continued to stare at him not saying a word. He stood up and took a step closer to her.

"Kagome..?" He wasn't sure what she was doing but staring at him made him uncomfortable. He ignored her stare and walked right up to her so she was right in his face.

"Kagome, you can sleep in a spare room tonight, and I suggest you hurry and go to bed too, remember, we have school tomorrow." And with that, he left, not noticing Kagome's face change from staring to fear. She remembered the message. Her face paled. She decided to let it slide away for now and get as much shut eye as she can get.

'I'm gunna need it' She thought before turning on her heel and walking out of the room, not noticing a golden pair of eyes watching her closely.

 **X-X-X**

Morning had come as fast as the night had left and Kagome was anything but happy, infact, she looked miserable. Last night she ended up trying to find her way around the mansion looking for the stupid hanyou who forgot to tell her which room she was suppose to be in. When she finally found him, all he said was 'Any room! It doesn't matter! Just as long as it's a guest room.' Yeah, because that totally helped her. She ended up walking in on a couple she believed were house maids looking like they were getting along just _fine!_ Then she happened to run into the same man who was talking to Inuyasha in the kitchen earlier who seemed to just glare at her. She gulped and hurried along. She then ran into a lady much looking like herself but very beautiful. The woman had intoduced herself as Izayoi Sekushi, Also known as Inuyasha's mother. Kagome had gaped at the woman with only one thought running through her mind.

'She's so YOUNG!'

Never the less, Kagome and Izayoi hit it off real well! They both had the same wish about wanting demon's and human's to just get along. After what seemed like hours of chit chat, Kagome had kindly told Izayoi that she had school and needed her sleep, Izayoi laughed but abliged and showed her to a room that seemed fit for a queen. Kagome found it hard to sleep, although getting an amazing room with an amazing comfortable matress seemed like anyone would doze off as soon as their head hit the pillow, well, not Kagome. She just couldn't. Because it didn't feel right. So here she was, trudging down the mansion steps, on her way to school, completely forgetting about the message she got from the anonimous person last night.

 **X-X-X**

A brunette walked into the school gate looking pretty peeved, probably at a certain _lecture_ and _brother_ of hers. Forgetting that for now, she spotted her favourite raven haired girl and ran up to her lightly touching her shoulder,

"Hey goo- _whoa"_ Was all she managed to get out before adding a " _You look like shiiiit Kagome!"_ Yep, good old Sango rubbing it in.

"Don't remind me" Kagome snorted. Sango laughed.

"Rough night huh?" She sounded amused and Kagome just grunted. Not watching really where she was stepping, she ran into someone.

"Ouch! What the- Higurashi! Watch where you're going!" The girl snapped. Oh boy... We all know _that_ voice.

" _Hamada_ " Kagome spat her name like acid and distaste on her tongue. Kikyo didn't seem to notice but still narrowed her eyes at the girl before her eyes beamed and she ran right passed Kagome knocking the girl over in the process while yelling "INUYAAAAAASHAAAAA". Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. She was acting very un-lady like lately. Not that she'd care anyway.

Inuyasha, having doggy ears hearing the awful screech of his name flattened them on his head before glaring at the girl currently running his way. He was about to leave when a girl blocked his path. He rolled his eyes and growled.

"Yura, we've been through this before. I _don't_ nore will I _ever_ like that bitch of a slut who happens to make me deaf everytime she speaks." He spat, Yura on the other hand just shrugged and stayed in her possition. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again and turned to be crushed in a death grip by Kikyo Hamada. "Inuyasha... I missed you" She cooed into his shirt. Inuyasha pried her hands off of him and looked over Hamada's shoulder to see Kagome on the ground. Growling out loud, he pushed past Kikyo and walked up to Kagome offering her a hand.

Kagome from her position on the floor didn't feel like getting herself off the ground, that is until she felt a shadow block her view and she looked up to be met with an outstretched hand and a golden gaze. She accepted and mummbled a "Thanks" before walking away with Sango on her arm. Inuyasha watched her with narrowed eyes before shrugging and walking away. He needed to get away from Kikyo, _and fast!_

 **X-X-X**

Kagome, walking with Sango chatting away as they neared the front doors of the school heard a yell in the distance. Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome's eyes grew big and she practically bolted back down the stairs running past a hanyou who seemed to be watching where she was going. A girl that looked similar to Kagome walked in the gates and had yelled out to Kagome.

"Kagome!" She exclaimed, A happy smile plastered on her face. The same smile Kagome saw just before she moved away. 'Same old girl' She thought with a grin.

"Rin! It's been so long! How have you been? Oh my god! You look like me!" Kagome was so excited, all sleep loss had evaperated from her now smiling face. She was so happy she enveloped Rin in a big hug that had the girl gasping for air after Kagome learnt how to let go.

"I missed... you too... Kagome..." She gasped out, still smiling like a mad man. Or should I say woman?

The girls had bickered till they got into their class and Kagome had introduced Rin to Sango and surprisingly, Inuyasha. Rin smiled and hugged them both super tight. As the teacher walked in, class had began and silence except for the bickering of the teacher, enveloped the room. Kagome failed to notice red eyes watching her from the back of the room.

 **X-X-X**

As fast as first period started, it also finished, as well as second. Which made it now...

"Lunch time!" The 3 girls said in unison. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but still stuck by them, Miroku and Ayame had been away for reasons unknown. So today it was just inuyasha, Kagome, Rin and Sango. Of course Kagome had remembered the stupid message she got at the last minute and had to say to the girls and Inuyasha that she'd meet up with them soon. They all looked at her suspicously before smiling and nodding, Except for the hanyou who secretly followed her. Kagome was now situated in front of the Goshinboku tree awaiting for this _unknown_ man. She fiddled her thumbs together like a small child embarresed. Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up and she almost lost her balance. _Almost._ A man in a baboon suit had situated himself infront of her and she snorted.

"What is this, Halloween?" The man just chuckled and stepped closer to her.

" _Higurashi..."_ Her name sounded like candy from his tongue. Oddly enough, His voice sounded oddly _familiar..._ Oh well. She shrugged and took a guess.

"Onigumo I presume?" The man only nodded and took another step forward causing Kagome to step backwards and fall flat on her ass. She looked down. "Stupid root..." she muttered while rubbing her now sore toosh. Onigumo took the chance to speak up.

"Higurashi, you know why I have summoned you here correct?" She snorted.

"You didn't _summon_ me. You _threatened_ me" She hissed. This guy didn't seem fazed and had taken another step forward. She was now officially freaked out. Her watch beeped. Twice. Her eyes shot up and realized she wasn't alone. Infact, _they_ weren't alone. She scrambled to her feet and peeked at her watch. She tilted her head. ' _What the fuck?'_ She asked herself. Onigumo snorted.

"A piece of hunter gear I presume?" Kagome ignored him and looked up. Her eyes went wider then before and she looked back down at her watch. _'If that's one then that's...'_ Her eyes darted forward and landed on Onigumo. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"What are you?" She asked Onigumo who just chuckled. Kagome could tell his chuckle was anything but cute. His voice wanted to make her gag. Looking up again, Kagome's eyes had turned from narrowed slits, to confused round orbs. She only shook her head while rolling her eyes before looking back at Onigumo who seems to have gotten very _very_ close to her. She was very uncomfortable. Onigumo had noticed she kept looking in the tree and was starting to get curious himself but shrugged it off.

"Higurashi. The thing I want is _there"_ He pointed to the right side of her stomach. Blinking at him, Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You want my _Kidney?"_ she asked, astounded. He snorted at her.

"No you idiot"

"Then.. My Liver. It has to be" Onigumo wanted to bang his head against a wall. She _really was_ stupid.

"You stupid girl! You have what I want and it's _inside_ you!" He roared. Kagome was about to open her mouth to retort when he spoke up again "And it's not an organ!" He sneered. Kagome sighed but then fear over run her face.

"If it's not an organ... Then what the _fuck_ is inside me?!" She snapped. Onigumo proceeded on her.

"I'll show you." And with that, he lashed out for her. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the pain to strike.

And it did.

Hard.

Except, not on her body. She looked up to see the baboon monkey man formally known as Onigumo was cut into pieces. Furrowing her brows and walking ever so slightly to the man, she poked the pelt with her pointer finger and it just dissolved into thin air. Sighing with a relieved look, she looked up at the tree again and shook her head.

"You didn't _have_ to do that you know. I had it under control" But she smirked up in the tree before walking off with a "Thanks though!" echoing through the grounds. Inuyasha smirked from his place in the tree as he watched her walk off.

"Face it" He said to the raven head who was now out of ear reach.

"You needed me" And with that, he bound out of the tree and followed after the raven head.

 **X-X-X**

Classes had finished meaning, it was time to go home. Kagome was not a happy girl, Inuyasha had forced her into coming back to his mansion because it's _safer_ for her when he's around. She scoffed.

'Yeah... _Safer...'_ Inuyasha had told her he would catch up with her, due to the fact he had got kept back for getting into _another_ fight with Koga. Shaking her head of today's events, she happily walked down the street, finally happy to be alone. That is, until a gust of wind picked up and this time _knocked_ Kagome over. Repositioning herself to her feet, she felt a presence and her watch beeped. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the beeping device then infront of her, her eyes grew wider in fear.

There.

Right infront of her.

Is the halloween freak.

Baboon monkey man... Or something.

She narrowed her feared eyes and glared at the somehow reincarnated baboon.

"I thought you got cut up?" That didn't sound right...

"I mean... I _saw_ you get cut up!" Much better.

The monkey man just laughed.

"I can't be killed Kagome, but..." He looked at her through the pelt. "Someone _will_ die tonight. Just remember, the death will be on _your_ hands." And he vanished, just like that. Kagome, now wide eyed in horror wondering why _someone_ will die, and possibly _who..._ Regaining her posture, she narrowed her eyes where the baboon man was just now and shouted at the spot.

"YOUR THREAT'S DON'T SCARE ME MONKEY!" Some passerby's gave her weird looks but she ignored them. She was curious though, how the hell did she break her promise to get someone, _possibly_ a _family member,_ sentenced to death in less then 10 hours? She furrowed her brows in thought as she replayed the message in her head.

 _ **'Meet me at the University you attend to tomorrow at lunch time, under the goshinboku tree outside the cafeteria at around 1ish, I shall see you there. I go by the name Onigumo, I already know what you look like dear, and might I remind you that if you even slip up about meeting me, you and the people around you that you care for oh so deeply, will die. Including that knitwit of a halfbreed Inuyasha... Starting with your family of course, the**_ **Higurashi's** _ **are the biggest threat. But, If you come with not a word spoken about this message to anyone. They shall be spared. I'll see you tomorrow, Dear...'**_

Nope, nothing in that message reminded her of a promise she broke. But she reread it. Could monkey man possibly mean because _Inuyasha_ was there with her? But she didn't tell him! Infact she didn't _tell_ anyone about meeting him! He was going to kill one of the Higurashi's because of something he misunderstood! That's it. She was furious, next time she see's that monky, she's gunna cut him up to pieces with her swifty little pocket knife!

...

Wait a sec, Inuyasha already did that. Sighing in defeat, she looked up to become face to face with the Sekushi mansion. She stumbled in without thinking another thought.

 **X-X-X**

As she made her way up the big mansion steps to the big front door, she didn't see a man who looked so much _similar_ to Inuyasha more from the window to the door. When Kagome reached the huge double doors, it was opened for her but, being Kagome still lost in thought ran right into the man. She instantly snapped out of her daze and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry!" She mummbled out and looked up slowly to meet the person who had been glaring at her for the time she had been there. She gulped.

"Higurashi, I believe you have been getting along well with my wife _and_ son. Might I ask what you're playing at?" He eyed her every move. It hit Kagome, of course, she was a Higurashi, A demon _hunter,_ and she was being friendly to a great demon lord's family. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Sekushi sir... Inuyasha want's me to stay here at the mansion because he think's I'm in some kind of _danger_ from your other son, Sesshomaru."She said calmy all though every bone in her body was shaking in fear, she had a feeling she'd have broken bones in the next 20 minutes. Inu Taisho seemed to freeze at hearing Sesshomaru. He knew his son was A terrible man, killing humans for no reason, but Inu Taisho _also_ knew not to trust the Higurashi's. They had been targeting him and his wife for almost 30 years, and it was Atomi to blame. Or would it be Sesshomaru? Take out the family to get back at the demon lord who feels _nothing?_ Surely that thought has hit Atomi before. Snapping out of his daze, Mr. Sekushi was about to reply to her until he saw his _better_ son stomp up the stairs. All conversation with Higurashi had been lost and all attention drew to Inuyasha.

"Son, are you alright?" Inu Taisho asked while blocking his entry to the house. Inuyasha glared at his father.

"No Pa! That stupid wolf got me in trouble again" He sighed, failing to notice Kagome standing right next to his father, she spoke up.

"Why do you fight with Koga anyway?" She seemed curious and her voice had annoyence. Mr. Sekushi, took in what she said and turned his attention back to her with a surprised expression.

"Are you _really_ a Higurashi?" He asked just to make sure. What the girl had said made his mind confused. His brain was literally having trouble functioning. Higurashi's are suppose to _hate_ demon's. Also _kill_ them. But yet this girl sounded like she didn't want Koga harmed at all. She looked at him questionly before she realized what he was meaning. She sighed.

"Mr. Sekushi" He cut her off.

"Inu Taisho please"

"Right.. Inu Taisho, I never _wanted_ to be a hunter but my _father_ forced it onto me. I had to accept because it was what my family wanted. I hate killing demons, I just want to be friend's with them! I never wanted to harm anyone and then I met Inuyasha" She turned to look at the hanyou who looked at her with curiousity. "He saved me from your other son, I'm not even sure why, but he did and I'm glad, in fact, he even saved me today from a baboon monkey man! But that's no-" She was cut off by Inu Taisho.

"Did you say 'Baboon'?"

She nodded slowly.

"My god, he's back..." He breathed and without another word, he walked inside the mansion, leaving his son and Kagome to stare at his retreating turned her gaze to Inuyasha.

"You know Onigumo?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Inuyasha stared at her.

"No, _I_ don't, but my _father_ seems to know who he is. Come on!" He ushered her inside. Once they both were in the giant mansion, Kagome followed Inuyasha closely behind him wondering how his father knew this man, then an idea hit her, maybe just _maybe!_ Inu Taisho might know how to kill him! Inuyasha had gone straight to his father's bedroom and heard him talking, probably to his mother.

"He's back! What are we going to do? I thought I got rid of the man for good!" Came the voice of his father. Kagome had stumbled to where Inuyasha was and was about to open the door when he grabbed her and slamed her into the wall covering her mouth with him hand, holding up a finger to his lips, he motioned her to shut up. She nodded and kept silent. Inuyasha continued to listen.

"Dear, you need to calm down, maybe it's not the man you think it is?" Came the voice that sounded like his mother.

"What Higurashi said sounded much like what we faced 10 years ago!" Inu Taisho roared.

"What did she exactly say?" Izayoi asked.

"She said he was wearing a Baboon pelt." Inu Taisho watched his wife's face change from trying to stay calm to fear.

"No... It can't be..." She breathed out. Inu Taisho went to her side in a swift movement.

"Don't worry, we'll stop him. Just like we did 10 years ago, but this time, we'll stop _Naraku_ for good." Inu Taisho soothed.

Kagome and Inuyasha now frozen with wide eyes. 'Naraku? Did they just say... Onigumo was _Naraku?_ ' They both thought in unison.

 **Chapter 4 finished!**

 **Review if you could please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~A Hunter's Mark Notice~**

 _ **I'm so sorry for not updating for awhile. I've become pretty busy lately and have been unable to update. I assure all of you wonderful viewers that I will try to update ASAP. Hopefully this month sometime. This month is pretty busy for me with my brother's birthday coming up! Also mine but no one needs to know that... heh Anyways! Please forgive me. I will try to update soon! I promise! ^^**_

 _ **~Until NEXT TIME!~**_


End file.
